A może grzybka?
by marta madzia
Summary: Arthur i jego przejścia z Feliksem i jego lotnikami w czasie Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Scenka z życia.


Trochę historyczne, cokolwiek komediowe i życiowe. Ostrzeżeń jakichkolwiek brak. Ot taka sobie scenka, będąca jednym z moich pierwszych tekstów d APH.

**A może grzybka?**

Anglia nie miał w sumie nic przeciwko temu, że Polska siedział u niego i latał na jego samolotach. Gospodarka ciągnęła i nowe maszyny można było produkować, ale z ludźmi do ich obsady było różnie. A Polska latać umiał i chciał, więc Anglia naprawdę nie widział powodów, aby mu tego odmawiać. Co prawda nie uznawał tego za szczególną nobilitację, bo historia nieraz już pokazała, że Polska uczepi się każdego, kto w przyszłości może mu pomóc w osiągnięciu celu. Jednak ta sama historia pokazywała, że nie zawsze się tak dzieje... Anglia nie był w sumie pewien, jakie zajmie stanowisko, gdy zakończy się cały ten młyn. Druga Wojna Światowa na razie stanowiła jedyną dostępną rzeczywistość i chwilami naprawdę trudno było myśleć, co będzie po niej.

Tymczasem zaś w temacie Polski problemem stanowiło to, że nie było go nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Anglia już trzeci raz obchodził położone nieopodal lasu lotnisko RAFu, składające się z całych dwóch hangarów, kilku baraków oraz pasa startowego, i zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy powiedzenie „zapaść się pod ziemię" nie ma jakiegoś mniej metaforycznego znaczenia. W końcu, skoro wróżki, jednorożce i elfy istniały, to czemu zapadanie się pod ziemię nie miałoby być możliwe? W tym wypadku byłoby ono jednak bardzo nie na miejscu. - I polegaj tu na takim, damn it! - sarknął pod nosem i po raz kolejny zagłębił się w wilgotne wnętrze hangaru. W ostatnich dniach głównie padało. Nie żeby była to jakaś szczególna odmiana, bo Anglia do deszczy był niejako nawykły. Prąd zatokowy robił swoje i nie należało zbytnio narzekać, bo zawsze można było mieć klimat jak z zachodniego wybrzeża Kanady. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że te jesienne opady wybitnie go denerwowały. Pogoda była wtedy taka niezdecydowana. Ni to lato, ni to zima, czasami wręcz trąciło wiosną. Prawdziwy dżentelmen winien mieć dobrze sprecyzowane poglądy o sobie i świecie. Pogoda widać dżentelmenem nie była. Kilku mechaników nieco sennie doprowadzało do staniu trzeciej młodości Hawker Hurricane'a, który miał dość szczęścia, aby powrócić w jednym kawałku, ale nie dość, aby móc szybko ponownie wzbić się do lotu. Kawałek dalej czekał na swoją kolej jego młodszy brat, Mk II, którego podwozie nie wytrzymało gwałtownego kontaktu z ziemią i teraz samolot wsparty był o piramidkę z drewnianych bloczków i grubo zwiniętego koca. Śmigłem do nich stał Supermarine Spitfire, czekający na jakiś ciekawy malunek, co było poniekąd pozbawione sensu, ale piloci to lubili.  
Anglia uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Maszyna naprawdę sprawowała się świetnie podczas pościgów za Bf-109 i Bf-110 i pomimo, że było ich mniej niż Hurricane'ów, to już zdążyły zyskać sławę. Anglia był z nich naprawdę dumny, tak jak z siedzących za ich sterami pilotów, co sprowadziło jego myśli do pierwotnego problemu. - Polska - wymamrotał i rozejrzał się uważniej. Jak okiem sięgnąć tu go nie było, chyba że schował się za skrzynkami. Było to coś z kategorii zachowań głupich, nieuzasadnionych i zupełnie niestosownych, ale z drugiej strony chodziło w końcu o Polskę. I chyba tylko dlatego Anglia jednak obszedł wszystkie sterty skrzynek zalegające na podłodze. Polski jednakże tam nie znalazł. Nie znalazł go również pośród stojących na dworze samolotów, w barakach czy też w żadnym innym miejscu - logicznym bądź nie - jakie mu przyszło do głowy. I gdy już miał zamiar dać sobie z tym wszystkim spokój, usiąść gdzieś i z książką w dłoni wypić herbatę, Polska znalazł się sam. Żądne wyjaśnień spojrzenie Anglii odwzajemnił niewinnym i zaciekawionym. Na poirytowane odpowiedział przekrzywieniem głowy i bezradnym wzruszeniem ramion. Na zdenerwowane krótkim „hę"  
- Gdzie cię do diabła poniosło? - Wyartykułował w końcu Anglia pewien już, że inaczej niczego się nie dowie. - Na grzyby - odparł Polska i pokazał torbę wypełnioną różnymi przedstawicielami tego gatunku we wszystkich odcieniach brązu. - I co ty niby zamierzasz z tym teraz zrobić? - No jak to co? No zjeść. Generalnie, to chyba po to się zbiera grzyby, co nie? - Zjeść... ZJEŚĆ? TO? –  
No... Polska poczuł, że coś mu chyba umknęło, ale nie za bardzo był w stanie określić, co to było takiego. No grzyby były jak grzyby. Można je było dodać do bigosu, albo zrobić z nich zupę. Można było poddusić i dodać do sosu lub ususzyć... Nie rozumiał, co tak wzburzyło Anglię.  
- Ty chcesz się otruć? - Wyrzucił z siebie ten ostatni tak głośno, że usłyszano go pewnikiem w pobliskim miasteczku. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak wygląda jadalny grzyb? Polska spojrzał na zawartość torby, potem na Anglię i jeszcze raz na zawartość torby. Jesień była całkiem znośna dla grzybów i znalazł całą masę prawdziwków, trochę kurek i maślaków. Oczywiście widział też co niemiara muchomorów, ale ich przecież nie zbierał. - No, wydaje mi się, że tak - stwierdził. - No mnie się właśnie wydaje, że nie! Jadalny grzyb jest niziutki, biały, a rosnąc trochę przypomina kulkę. Na pewno nie wygląda jak to, co tam masz! Polska zastanowił się. – Ty! Tobie chodzi o pieczarki, co nie? Nie no, tak, one są generalnie jadalne i w ogóle, ale w sumie żeby takie smaczne były, to nie powiem. Wolę takie. Ale ty, to rób jak tam sobie chcesz. Ja idę gotować zupę. I chwilę później Anglia widział jedynie, jak Polska oddala się w stronę lotniskowej kuchni. Sam nie odważył się do niej zbliżyć przez długie godziny. Zamiast tego znów obchodził całe lotnisko, bijąc się z myślami. Bo w sumie Polska, to był Polska, jak się chciał otruć, to co jemu do tego? Ale z drugiej strony, piloci byli potrzebni i żeby tracić ich w tak głupi sposób, to nie za bardzo mu pasowało. Ale przecież, co miał zrobić, wydrzeć Polsce siłą te grzyby? No mógł je niby zarekwirować, ale nie wiedział, czy Polska już ich nie zaczął jeść. Tylko, że zupełne zignorowanie sprawy mogłoby się nie spodobać jego szefostwu, ale... Litania zdawała się nie mieć końca. Dzień zaczął się chylić ku końcowi, a w głowie Anglii wykwitały kolejne wizje tego, co się stanie następnego dnia, gdy ktoś znajdzie Polskę martwego. Zaczynała go już od tego boleć głowa.

Jednak, ku zdumieniu Anglii, Polska następnego dnia był zdrów jak ryba. Stan ten nie zmienił się ani dnia kolejnego, ani tego, który nastąpił po nim. Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić. Z czasem zresztą przestał tematu dochodzić, bo miał ważniejsze problemy na głowie.

**Koniec **

_02.2009 Wrocław_


End file.
